Bodysuit Dancers
".]] The '''Bodysuit Dancers' are recurring characters in Poppy's videos and performances. Biography The bodysuit dancers are unknown entities that inhabit Poppy's world. It is unclear how many dancers exist. They appear to hold Poppy in high regard and worship her as a god. The dancers typically appear in her videos to assist her in different ways, such as bringing her things she may need. The dancers often accompany her in music videos as well, serving as backup visuals or even playing instruments. The bodysuit dancers remain silent, and act as subordinates to both Poppy and Titanic Sinclair. The dancers' relations to them is unknown. Two bodysuit dancers appeared live alongside Poppy during the Poppy.Computer Tour. Appearance The bodysuit dancers' true identities are unknown. While they appear to be humanoid, it is unknown if they truly are human. The dancers appear in multiple variations, though most of them wear a single-colored bodysuit that also covers the head. Although some of the dancers appear to be male, their gender is disputed as well, or if they even have different genders. Variations In Poppy's videos, notable variations of the bodysuit dancers have appeared. It is unknown if some of the dancers are separate entities or the same. Pink Person The Pink Person, often referred to by fans as "Pink Guy", appears alongside Purple Person in Poppy's acoustic cover videos of "Lowlife" and "Everybody Wants To Be Poppy". The Pink Person is known by fans for simply standing on the opposite side of Purple Person for the duration of the video and not doing anything. On Poppy's regular channel, the Pink Person only appears in "Thursdays Are So Boring", in which he and the Purple Person paint Poppy's nails. Purple Person The Purple Person, portrayed by Chris Greatti, is a guitarist that appears alongside Pink Person in Poppy's acoustic versions of "Lowlife" and "Everybody Wants To Be Poppy". The Purple Person provides the instrumentals and stands on the opposite side of the Pink Person during these videos. On Poppy's regular channel, the Purple Person only appears in "Thursdays Are So Boring", in which he and the Pink Person paint Poppy's nails. White Bodysuit Dancers The white bodysuit dancers are the most common variation of the bodysuit dancers, often appearing to assist Poppy. Their notable appearances include the music videos for "Lowlife", "Computer Boy", and "Bleach Blonde Baby". These bodysuit dancers also appear to be the closest with Poppy, as they appeared lounging with her on her bed in the "Bleach Blonde Baby" music video. The first appearance of the white bodysuit dancers was in the music video for "Lowlife", with their latest appearance being in "Unicorn Pizza Party", wearing golden unicorn masks. "Interweb" Dancers These black bodysuit dancers exclusively appeared for performances of Poppy's song "Interweb", in which their dark costumes contrast against a colorful background. They appear in both Poppy's official music video for the song as well as her live performance of the song on The Late Late Show With James Corden. While the dancers' outfits on both occasions are mostly identical, the dancers don white sneakers in their live performance. Poppy.Computer Tour Dancers Poppy brought two dancers to accompany her on the Poppy.Computer Tour, which ran from 2017-2018. Both dancers returned to perform on the second leg of the tour. These dancers appear in black and yellow outfits, and appear in their yellow bodysuits in the "Moshi Moshi" music video. These dancers are the only variant to reveal portions of their face, while still hiding their identities with a large black or white mask. On the Poppy.Computer Tour, the dancers wore puffy tutus in certain venues, while opting not to wear them in other locations such as Vancouver. During some songs, the dancers would wear short black capes or play guitar during some solos. The two dancers appear to be of different ethnicities, one being Asian and the other Caucasian. Both wear blonde wigs which are similarly styled. Monster A "monster" dancer first appeared in Poppy's video called "Dancing" where it danced with Poppy for the video's duration. The same monster later appeared in the music video for "Moshi Moshi", playing the guitar solo. A similar monster appeared alongside Poppy in her music video for "Let's Make A Video". The monster starkly contrasts the other bodysuit dancers by having a heavy coat of furry material in magenta, periwinkle, and purple colors. "Bleach Blonde Baby" Dancers These dancers have only appeared in Poppy's music video for "Bleach Blonde Baby". They appear to wear black bodysuits with various neon designs on them. The dancer on the left appears to have a square head with blonde hair, one blue eye and a pair of pink lips underneath it. The dancer on the right appears to have ginger hair, a round head, and a large nose with a blonde mustache. Trivia * The actors that have portrayed the bodysuit dancers have never been revealed. Despite this, Chris Greatti was implied to have portrayed the Purple Person in a tweet.https://twitter.com/chrisgreatti/status/639911150172422144 ** In an interview with Teen Vogue, Poppy referred to the bodysuit dancers as her "dude friends in morph suits". Based on this, it is likely that the bodysuit dancers are portrayed by various friends of Poppy. * It is believed that the dancers (especially the white bodysuit variant) are symbolic and represent the Poppyseeds. * The relationship between the dancers are in question between most of the Poppy project's characters, as they are seen controlling Poppy in "I Am Not In A Cult", yet assisting her in most other videos. ** This leads to further speculation that the dancers do not serve Poppy herself, but instead are instructed to do so by Them. References Category:Characters